


Baby manufacturing

by Saviorbenevolent



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviorbenevolent/pseuds/Saviorbenevolent
Summary: Thor has made a big decision after the Ragnrok.Asgardians need fresh blood and Mighty Thor needs his own kins!Lovely Loki,Cute Loki,Charming Loki,Brotherly Thor,Protective Thor.A small piece of my collection,changing the end of Infinity War.Ship contains,spanking and hot sex involved !





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark发誓，他眼前的画面，足够他做一辈子的噩梦了。

从神秘博士感应到一艘外星飞船接近地球开始，也就半个小时刚过。复仇者们集结在Stark大厦里整装待发，然而当飞船在挪威奥斯陆某处着陆，直播镜头中，一个金头发身材魁梧的傻瓜开心地从里面走出来后，一种最糟糕的设想就在Stark心里浮现了。

现在，这种设想成真了。

“吾友，好久不见。”是Thor，这个阿斯加德人总是如此热情洋溢，如果他认为他们之间脆弱的友情足以抵消他砸穿天花板降落到他的大厦中的罪过，那就大错特错——

“嗨，Stark。”

一个低沉又轻缓声音，从Thor脖子附近发出来的。

Stark毛骨悚然。

那声音太有辨识力，曾经多次出现在Stark应激创伤的噩梦里，绝对不会认错。

“嘘，我们说好不捣乱，Loki。”Thor皱起眉头，轻轻拍打从他领口里探头出来的——一条小蛇。

“你为什么带他过来？！”为什么是一条蛇？！

“唔，冷静，我的朋友。”Thor用一只手挡住了瞬间盔甲全部装备的Stark，然后用一种非常不适合他这种大块头的温柔语气，埋怨着缠绕在他脖子上的那条——该死的蛇：“你不该说话，弟弟，这样会吓到他们的。”

小蛇游荡在Thor的肩膀上，对复仇者们吐了吐信子，寒光凛凛的。

“你最好给我们一个值得信服的解释。”不仅是Stark，还有同样震惊又愤怒的班纳、罗曼诺夫，他们把一脸茫然的Thor包围了起来，并且随时准备用一发导弹让他烟消云散。

不过，等等，导弹对神有没有效果？

“我们的家被苏尔特尔炸毁了。”Thor悲伤地，抚摸着正对自己脖子亮起毒牙的那条墨绿色小蛇：“我们打算在地球上暂时休养生息，担心我们的造访会引起恐慌，Loki只能变成这种无害的形态，哦，Loki，别咬我。”

天知道这家伙对“无害”有什么误会？！

“不行，Thor。”Stark浑身汗毛直立，天啊，Thor看那条蛇的眼神就仿佛是在欣赏世界上最可爱的动物，他的胃正在翻江倒海：“就算我们真的能说服人们接受一艘外星飞船，他，绝对不可能的。现在你们有两个选择，第一，马上带着飞船离开地球，第二，送你弟弟去别的星球旅游，剩下的我们可以之后再谈。”

“不行。”Thor想都没想就坚定的摇摇头，甚至摊开手掌把小蛇往Stark胸前推了推：“我们可以证明，你看，Loki是友善的——”

Thor的话被打断了，Stark瞪大了眼睛，因为绿光一闪，那个足足比他高出一头的“无害”邪神，就站在他胸前几厘米处低头打量着他，冰凉的呼吸就喷在他的耳边：“想我了吗，Stark？”Stark大叫起来。

“Loki！”得意洋洋的恶作剧之神被Thor一把拉到了自己身后，他拍了一下他弟弟的屁股，警告道：“别忘了我们有约在先！”

“哦，对不起，哥哥。”Loki眨眨眼睛，把下巴搁在了Thor的肩膀上，对复仇者们说：“你们看，我是无害的。”

“听着，斑比。”Stark皱起眉头：“你不是有什么宇宙旅行计划？去你该去的地方去，别在这里，你不受欢迎，真的。”

于是那个接近两米的，超过了一千岁的外星人，竟然在听过这句话后委屈地垂下了眼睛，这一定是他的诡计之一，要不然他为什么会用一种甜腻腻的嗓音难过地：“他们不喜欢我，哥哥。”

“嘿！不准对我弟弟这么讲话！”Thor生气了，在他眼里好像就没有人比弟弟更要惹人怜爱。

“你们为什么离的这么近？”罗曼诺夫在不远处抱着手臂，挑起眉毛，终于问出了这个困扰了所有人好半天的问题。

是啊，Stark翻了个白眼，要不是需要先解决主要矛盾，他差点忘记说明，自己就快吐了。

“什么叫这么近？”Thor一脸状况外地看着他们，似乎才意识到自己正和Loki亲密无间地贴在一起，他挠了挠头：“哦，这个啊，没人告诉你们吗？”

“告诉什么？”Stark瞪着眼睛。

“Loki哪也不能去，”Thor回身摸了摸他弟弟乌黑发亮的头发：“我们结婚了。”


	2. Plotting Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just hot sex,sexual spanking and brotherly love !  
> Poor Tony Stark and Doctor Strange involved!

谨慎选择朋友，Tony Stark曾经这样教育过Peter Parker——  
然而现在，他就正在品尝交友不慎的恶果。

Tony Stark正在嚼一块口香糖，但是表情却像嚼在嚼一只拖鞋：“所以，你和你弟弟搞到一块去了。”

“恩，差不多吧。”

Thor正在复仇者大厦的，专门用作公共休息室的一个区域内，站在厨房独立的操作台旁，Tony眼睁睁的看着他吃掉了复仇者们的晚餐。

他已经吃了三张披萨，两盒大蒜炒面还有一大罐可乐，转身去冰箱寻找更多的东西：“喂，Loki，你不吃点什么吗？”

雷神Thor刚刚像谈到天气一样，轻描淡写地告诉复仇者们，Loki，他邪恶的领养弟弟，现在有了更多的身份，对，他们睡觉了。

整件事情的始作俑者正躺在沙发上，伸长胳膊摆弄着几瓶Stark非常喜欢的酒——

暂不提这些酒有多贵，问题是它们被收藏在自己的密码酒柜里面，天知道这个家伙是怎么拿到的。

某个有恃无恐的神又开始挑三拣四了，Loki晃了晃指尖的酒杯，凑近闻了闻，就皱着眉头推向一边，他说：“我不太喜欢他们的食物，哥哥。”

“那就让他们给你找点别的，帮个忙，吾友——恩，是在跟你说话呢，Stark。”这是Thor说的。

Stark闭了闭眼，非常认真地计算了一下目前手中的火力。

遗憾的是，即使这些弹药的威力足以媲美几颗核弹，他仍然不能确定能这足够消灭两个惹人生厌的外星神，该死，是时候研制一些“神域特供”了。

“事情差不多就是这样。”Thor清空了冰箱，这些神域人的食量真的不可小觑，从他断断续续的讲述中，Stark大概了解到了事情的原委，Thor说：“行行好吧，吾友们。在我们重建阿斯加德之前，就住在你这里好不好？” 

“我能说 不 吗？”

“你不会忍心的，呵呵。”

“嗨，斑比。”

Stark干巴巴地向Loki打招呼，他似乎比起上次相见多了点什么东西，至于是什么，一时半会儿还说不出来。

“嗨，蝼蚁。”

Loki扬起下巴，对他回以迷人的微笑。

“嘿，Loki，不准再那么说。”Thor如果再晚一秒出来伸张正义，Stark绝对已经轰飞了他的弟弟。

Stark叉起腰，满意地看着Thor走过去对Loki进行批评教育，他刚点点头，就听到Thor说：“弟弟，你知道人类只能活上100年！你不能用那种形容词来比喻吾友的。”

“谢谢你，Thor。”Stark面无表情：“你的宽慰真是让我好受多了。”

“不客气，吾友，你不需要担忧。”Thor很宽心地拍了拍他的肩膀，几乎把他震的向前走了一步：“我发誓Loki会好好表现的，你得给他个机会，谁年轻时没犯过错呢？”

“年轻？”Stark的血压又开始升高。

“当然了，你为什么要这样问？我是说，我的弟弟才刚有一千两百岁——”

“快滚吧。”Stark一挥手，精疲力竭地打断了Thor：“走廊尽头的那间，不要在我面前晃悠，算我拜托你们了。”

“非常感谢，”Thor在他身后喊：“Stark！”

一进门，Loki就缠在了Thor的身上，跟没了骨头一样。

“嘿，brother。”Thor打了个激灵，他的弟弟的舌头在自己的脖子上滑过，热乎乎湿漉漉。

这让他不得不捏住Loki的后颈把他拽开一点：“别闹，我正要跟你说话呢。”

Loki不吃假正经这一套，他把自己的手按在哥哥健硕的胸肌上：“说，没不让你说。”

Thor倒吸了一口凉气，他努力皱起眉毛：“Brother。”

“哥哥，”Loki又得寸进尺地趴在了Thor的胸前，这次他抬起头，眨动绿色的眼镜：“我在这。”

Loki早就看出敌人的抵抗意志薄弱，他的危险系数不断攀升，在Thor的耳边吹气，这次，他的声音更加低缓：“我在这呢…”

Thor几乎是条件反射地狠狠回吻了Loki的嘴唇，等他意识到自己在做什么的时候，他的手已经不可控制地压在了Loki的后脑上，情况就变的差点一发不可收拾。

“你这套没用，”Thor喘着粗气，把捣乱的弟弟拽开一点，他正色道：“说了要跟你谈谈，规矩点，brother。”

Loki擦了擦嘴，挑起眉毛：“好吧，真有说服力，Thor。”

Thor坐在了床边，他知道自己正浑身发热，但这并不能抵消掉那种种的忧心忡忡：“弟弟，我很担心你没有履行我们之前的承诺。”

“哦，那个啊。”Loki若有所思，Thor指的是在飞船上的那篇长篇大论吗？他好像睡着了。

“你知道，我们好不容易才来到这里。”Thor没法不感到担忧，天知道他们为此做了多少努力：“不能再像以前一样随便捣乱了，你答应过我。”

“不然怎么样？”

Thor抬眼：“你说呢？”

他的弟弟不会喜欢的。

Loki摇摇头，看起来不为所动，：“又来？那你要打我的屁股吗，brother？”

Loki在挑衅他。

出于自己最近格外纵容他的原因，这个家伙一个劲地捣乱，没完没了地拱火。

真的以为自己舍不得吗？他可没有什么不敢的。

Thor拉下脸，他当着他弟弟的面拍了拍自己的大腿：“很遗憾的通知你，家庭教育的时间到了。”

Loki低声调笑着：“你真是有虐待倾向，Thor。”

Thor扬起眉毛，拽住了他弟弟的胳膊，一把就将人拖了过来。

不过令他感到诧异的是，这个过程如此顺利，要知道——  
那可是个每次挨打都会哭天抹泪，千方百计逃避的家伙。

Loki竟然还给自己调整了一个舒服的姿势，Thor低头，他的弟弟正趴在自己的大腿上，就像一只慵懒的猫咪，沉甸甸的。

“不许再恶作剧了。”Thor皱起眉，他打了Loki的屁股一下，听到Loki低声笑了。

他以为自己在开玩笑吗？

出于一点恼火，Thor动作粗鲁地拽下了他弟弟的裤子，并且不温柔地扔在了一边。

不过整个动作行云流水，Loki不但没有阻止，甚至还抬起了身体加以配合。

简直就像事不关己一样。

现在他的弟弟赤( ̀⌄ ́)裸着下半身，趴在Thor的腿上，白皙的臀部上有个粉红的手印正在颤抖。

Thor咽了下口水，用力拍了一巴掌：“你在笑什么？”

Loki的语气里染上了一丝不满意，他黏糊糊地说：“疼，brother。”

Thor又揍了他的屁股：“疼就对了。”

他的弟弟不安分地在他的腿上拱了拱，那视觉效果真够刺激，Thor深深呼吸，响亮地给了Loki几下，他口干舌燥：“说你错了。”

Loki呻吟，“我错了。”

又是几巴掌，Thor按住了Loki扭动的腰：“说你下次不会这么做。”

“我下次还这么做。”

在Thor再次伤害他的屁股前，Loki用手攥一把住了Thor坚硬的老二，这根东西一直火热滚烫地顶着自己的小腹，Loki勾起嘴角：“哥哥，我忍你很久了。”

Thor触电般地一喘，在这个空档，Loki已经从他的腿上爬起了身，伏在Thor耳边：“还打我吗？”

“舍不得了。”Thor捏住他弟弟的腰，Loki的气息正麻酥酥地喷在自己的脸上。

Loki翻身跨坐上Thor健壮的腰，不温柔地低头，啃咬着他的嘴唇。

“唔，Loki…”

他弟弟所触摸之处全部燃烧起来，火辣无比，Thor的下半身涨的发痛。

他再也没办法忍耐，回身按住了Loki，撕扯着他仅存的衣服，卸下他全部的理智，仅凭他最本能的愿望，低声粗喘着：“Loki，弟弟，我想要你...”

Loki一阵眩晕，他不由自主的闭上了眼。

我在这。

“我在这。”他说。

这句话竟然在他的胸腔里震动起来，就像他刚刚吐出了一块带血的真心似的。

夜晚被点燃，像壁炉中的柴火噼啪作响，发挥光和热。

他们是黑雾里穿出的两根金线，在一刻汇聚，在一刻相离，在一刻交织，又在一刻纠缠。

扎进了彼此的皮肉骨血，照亮了彼此的往昔未来。

Loki最先败阵，那些柔软的呻吟、虚情假意的求饶纷纷无济于事，Thor不肯放过他，即使他的弟弟噙着眼泪，拼命抬起臀部想逃离这种温柔的折磨，也还是被Thor拉着胳膊，一次又一次狠狠地撞击，好几次都差点昏死过去。

高潮迭起后的餍足，Thor趴在他弟弟的肚子上休息。

Loki正抚摸他毛茸茸的短发，冰凉的手指穿过头皮，让他很舒服，Thor一瞬间觉得自己就像Loki的宠物狗一样。

“Thor，很痒。”Loki抱怨，这家伙就是不肯把脑袋移开，并且这个动作已经维持了好一段时间：“你贴在我肚子上做什么？”

“嘘，Loki，我在听呢。”

听什么？Loki拉下了脸。

他狠狠给了Thor的脑袋一巴掌，“给我起来。”

Thor委屈地摸摸自己的头：“你打我。”

“你鬼鬼祟祟的在干什么？”

“是神秘博士告诉我的…”Thor看到Loki越来越沉的脸色，有点犹豫：“你知道，他对我们的种族有着意想不到的研究….”

“研究什么？”

“约顿海姆人是双性，”Thor害羞地挠了挠下巴：“弟弟，我在想…你肚子里是不是已经有我们的继承人了。”

“……..”

————

“天啊？这又怎么了！”Stark一脸惨不忍睹地，抱着脑袋，围绕着餐台转了起来：“谁能告诉我发生了什么？我的上帝啊，惊爆点男主，你就不能找个马桶去吐么？！”

是Thor，正痛苦地趴在水池边呕吐个不停。他那无所不能的弟弟，不知道用了什么魔法，让他今晚消化掉的全部食物都在一瞬间回到了他的胃里面。

现在，这些东西正争先恐后地想要冲出Thor紧绷的喉咙，而且源源不断，天啊，他被海拉暴打的时候也没有这么难受。

“Friday，我不管你用什么办法，立刻把这个神域人给我丢到外太空去。哦，还有这个水池，恶，算了，把整个厨房都炸了。”

“你应该对他宽容一点，”Loki靠在不远处的墙壁上，对Stark挑眉，他正绽放一个不怀好意的微笑，似乎要说出什么惊天大的秘密——

“拜托。”Stark扶住了额头。

“我的哥哥，”Loki满意地抱着手臂：“他怀孕了。”

 

番外的番外 ——复仇吧！一流法师！

两天后

“老天啊，你们以为我这是什么地方，因为我是个医生，所以圣殿就是美国人民疑难杂症的诊所么？！”

Doctor Strange正处在缺乏睡眠和精神衰弱之间的模糊边缘，这让他无比烦躁：“虽然很有可能会让你失望，呵呵，探员，你为什么来找我？”

他面前站着的是一个大着肚子的男人，那个酷似十月怀胎隆起的腹部——显然不是肥胖导致的。

“法师，它在两天前突然凭空出现了，你就不能对这个做些什么吗？”罗斯探员指了指自己的肚子，他万分沮丧。

很难想象这个长的像不开心的土豆一样的倒霉家伙居然可以为美国政府工作，Strange挑起了眉毛。

“这显然是某种魔法导致的结果，但是很遗憾，我并没有什么能帮到你的。”

“不能这样！”罗斯探员发怒了，“你必须做点什么！”

“听着，Agent Tiny Potato，我又不认识你，凭什么要在乎？”

“因为我在中情局的基因库里做了比对，这很奇怪，没有任何科学可以解释发生的原因，但是，”

罗斯探员愤怒地涨红了脸，老天啊，他就要哭了：

“它是你的。”


End file.
